Gara-Gara Tetangga
by Brid LaCroix
Summary: Seharusnya hidup Squidward itu penuh kesempurnaan dan kebahagian. Tetapi semenjak kedatangan dua makhluk bodoh itu, hidup Squidward berubah 360 derajat. Dia bagaikan hidup di neraka dan jangan lupakan tawa bodoh mereka yang memekikan telinganya.


**Gara-gara Tetangga**

 **SpongeBob SquerPants belongs to Stephen Hillenburg dan Nickelodeon**

 **Tulisan dibuat untuk melepas penat.**

.

* * *

Bikini Bottom adalah kota yang berada di dalam lautan Pasifik yang di mana berbagai jenis hewan laut hidup berdampingan dan bertingkah seperti layaknya manusia yang hidup di daratan sana. Squidward adalah salah satu warga dari kota Bikini Bottom yang sangat menikmati hidupnya. Dia menyukai ketenangan karena dengan ketenangan otaknya dapat berpikir jernih.

Menikmati hidup bagi Squidward sangatlah sederhana seperti bermain klarinet, berjemur di bawah terik matahari, bekerja di Krusty Krab dengan santai hingga menikmati malam dengan masakan buatannya. Itulah yang dinamakan menikmati hidup bagi Squidward. Rumah Squidward berada tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja dan dia tidak mempunyai tetangga yang berdampingan dan dia tidak terlalu peduli tentang itu. Selama dia bahagia maka tidak mempunyai tetangga bukan masalah baginya.

Dalam diri Squidward, dia memiliki ambisi besar untuk menjadi pemain terkenal di seluruh Bikini Bottom bahkan di luar Bikini Bottom sendiri. Selain itu, dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dirinya ini adalah orang yang tidak kalah hebat dari Squilliam Fancyson yang merupakan teman sekolahnya yang hidupnya serba glamor dan musuh abadinya. Squidward membenci itu dan dia ingin membuktikan bahwa dia juga bisa seperti gurita beralis tebal itu. Sehingga setiap hari Squidward berlatih meniup klarinet dan berharap suatu saat nanti ada produser rekaman yang menawarkan dirinya kontrak kerja.

Tetapi semuanya berubah ketika Squidward kedatangan tetangga baru yang dimulai dari kedatangan bintang laut yang bodoh di sebelah kirinya dan spons berlubang di sebelah kanannya. Hari-hari indah yang dulu Squidward rasakan kini berubah menjadi neraka. Kehadiran Patrick Star dan SpongeBob sebagai tetangganya membuat Squidward selalu meledak-ledak. Belum lagi ketika SpongeBob mendaftar sebagai koki baru di Krusty Krab, menggantikan jim yang keluar dari sana karena sesuatu. Squidward merutuki Mr. Krab yang menerima begitu saja SpongeBob hanya karena spons itu memasang wajah memelas dan membuat Mr. Krab menjadi kasihan karenanya.

Lengkap sudah penderitaan hidup Squidward. Padahal dia bersyukur tidak mendapati SpongeBob di tempat kerja karena dia sudah cukup jengah mendengar tawa bodoh dari spons berlubang itu. Patrick Star juga selalu mengunjungi Krusty Krab dan mengacaukan harinya—memesan makanan berjam-jam hingga Squidward yang terkena amukan massa yang mengantri di belakang Patrick. Rasanya Squidward ingin menendang keduanya keluar dari Bikini Bottom dan hari-hari indah yang dulu dirasakan dapat kembali padanya.

Segala hal sudah dilakukan Squidward untuk membuat keduanya menjauh darinya tetapi tidak ada yang berhasil. Dari memarahi mereka berdua, menyuruh orang untuk menjahili mereka sampai Squidward turun tangan untuk membakar rumah kedua tetangannya dan yang terjadi di luar dugaan. Patrick dan SpongeBob tetap saja tertawa dan tidak menghiraukan Squidward yang akan memarahi mereka. Squidward membenci itu.

Seperti saat ini, ketika Squidward bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mencium aroma gosong dari dapurnya. Buru-buru Squidward turun dari kamarnya dan mendapati Spongebob sedang mengosongkan sup yang kemarin malam dia buat. Belum lagi ketika dia melihat keluar jendela, dia mendapati Patrick sedang tertawa bahagia, menari di bawah tanaman pemberian ibunya. Muka Squidward memerah dan siap-siap meledak.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN DI RUMAHKU?" Teriak Squidward tak tahan dengan kehadiran kedua makhluk yang mengacaukan paginya. Dia sudah meledak.

Padahal setelah dia bangun, dia ingin menghirup bunga yang sudah bermekaran sambil menikmati sup yang hangat tetapi Patrick dan SpongeBob membuatnya kacau.

"Kami hanya ingin menyapa dan menyiapkan sarapan untukmu." Jawab SpongeBob tanpa menghiraukan kemarahan Squidward dan dengan santai merangkul pundak teman kerjanya itu.

Squidward melepaskannya dengan kesal.

"Aku di sini menemani SpongeBob." Jawab Patrick ketika berada di dalam rumah Squidward lalu tertawa bodoh dan merangkul Squidward seperti yang dilakukan sahabatnya barusan.

"CEPAT KALIAN PERGI DARI SINI!" Bentak Squidward yang membuat Patrick dan SpongeBob segera menutup telinga mereka lalu pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu sampai bertemu di Krusty Krab." Ucap SpongeBob sebelum dia benar-benar pergi dari sana. "Semoga harimu indah."

"Aku ambil bunganya ya, Squidward." Ucap Patrick yang segera mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari tetangganya itu. Patrick tidak memedulikannya dan berjalan keluar dengan santai hingga Squidward menendang bokong Patrcik dan membanting pintu rumahnya.

Ketika keduanya telah pergi, Squidward segera menghentakkan kakinya dan memainkan klarinet di depan mikrofon, mengumandangkan alunan kesal bahwa pagi ini hidupnya sudah dibuat kacau oleh dua mahkluk yang mengapit rumahnya. Alunan klarinet Squidward yang tak berirama dan keras membuat seluruh makhluk Bikini Bottom berbondong-berbondong ke rumahnya sambil membawa obor lalu mengancam kalau tidak segera dihentikan maka mereka tak segan-segan untuk membakar rumahnya. Squidward segera menghentikannya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya untuk melampiaskan kekesalannya terhadap Patrick dan Spongebob.

Gara-gara kedua tetangganya, hidup Squidward yang dulu bahagia, kini berubah menjadi neraka. Squidward benci pada kenyataan itu. Squidward membencinya. Sangat membencinya.

 **THE END**

* * *

 **[Jakarta, 31/05/2015, 22:31]**


End file.
